poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Arrival on the Moon
This is how arrival on the moon goes in Thomas' Battle of the Lunar League. races excitedly into the Autobot Base Thomas: Bust my buffers! I can't believe it! Sci-Ryan: What is he happy about, Ex-Terminator? Dalek shrugs and Thomas, caught up in his excited, knocks Sideswipe over Sci-Ryan: Ouch. That hurt. laughs Ryan F-Freeman: Sideswipe. Are you ok? Sideswipe: Yeah. I'm fine. Bumblebee: Why are you in such a rush Thomas? Ryan F-Freeman: Don't worry, Sideswipe. I'm a doctor like Ratchet. What part of you is damaged? points to his arm Ryan F-Freeman: Ok. Sideswipe's arm I got just the song to heal this. Sideswipe: Which one? I don't know. Ryan F-Freeman: Just be quiet and you'll find out. Dear Magic of friendship~ Let your magic glow~ May you bond us together~ Wherever we may go~ hands glow blue as he keeps singing Heal that has been hurt~ Help us to get things back to where they belong~ Bring back what once was gone~ What once was gone~ arm heals and he's astonished Thomas: Wow! How did you get that healing powers, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: Absorbed some of Rapunzel's abilities. Also, what's gotten you so excited, Thomas? Ex-Terminator: Yeah. Tell us. Thomas: Ok. excitedly The Lunar League is happening on the moon and the Galaxy All Stars and the Thunderbolts are going to be there! Ryan F-Freeman: Great Scott! Cody Bro? Why you want to kiss Odette? shrugs Thomas: I've longed to be in the Lunar League for such a long time. Evil Ryan: Lunar League? Wow. Cody must have think that Odette is his girlfriend. A smitten kitten for some reason. Thomas: Ahem. to Sunset Evil Ryan: Sorry, Sunset. Your friend did tried to kiss Odette. blushes Thomas: Come on! Let's get up there already! Ryan F-Freeman: I got an idea! royal Canterlot voice WE COULD GO TO THE MOON BY USING A ROCKET!!! Thomas: Uh, Ryan, we do have a Groundbridge. Ryan F-Freeman: I knew that. Where's Rianna? And Sci-Ryan? Sci-Ryan: I'm right here, Ryan. Rianna did love that gem pendant you showed her. Ryan F-Freeman: Ratchet, open the Groundbridge to the moon. Ratchet: Gotcha. so Rigby (EG): Ryan. You think you can have my sister as your partner? nods Thomas: Sari, what team are you going to pick? Sci-Ryan: I got Evil Anna. Where is Rianna? Sari Sumdac: She is with Fixit practicing her singing, also I'm going to pick the Thunderbolts. Sci-Ryan: Thunderbolts? Oh man. I knew I was under Rianna's spell. Sari Sumdac: Look, Sci-Ryan, the Thunderbolts are a team of battle bots. Ryan F-Freeman: Odette. You think Rianna will be Prince Derek's partner? nods then Sci-Ryan hears Rianna's singing Thomas (EG): What is that singing? falls under Rianna's spell and goes to her Timothy (Non-ghost engine version): Sci-Ryan? He adores a seamare. feels Rianna in her seamare form Sci-Ryan: I adore you, Rianna. I will be your partner with Derek.Rianna Anna gasps and Rianna kissed Sci-Ryan Thomas: Sci-Ryan? Are you ok? nods with his eyes glowing light blue and a pink mist comes out of him Evil Anna: I'll be your partner with Rianna, Sci-Ryan.Sci-Ryan on the cheek sings like a mermaid and absorbs the pink mist into the blue gem on her forehead Sci-Ryan: Whoa! I didn't know she could do that. Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan